Currently, display devices are configured to display notifications associated with media content on a display screen. However, many of these notifications are displayed prominently in the center of the display screen. Additionally, the notifications that are displayed lack a variety of different ways for the user to interact with the notification and/or the media content associated with the notification.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing notifications on a display device, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing, interacting with, and displaying notifications associated with media content on a display device.